Heebum?
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Based on Dear trouble series. "Hyung cemburu pada seekor kucing?" ejek Kyuhyun./Kecemburuaan tidak beralasan Siwon dan Hangeng pada seekor kucing yang telah berhasil menyita perhatian kekasih mereka./Dedicated to Happy8thAnniversarySuperJunior/ Twoshoot/ PG-17/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : they self and they parent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon. Tan Hangeng. Kim Heechul

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Spring

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Heebum?

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Are you good girl?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

**Dear Trouble**

"Ya... Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada pengering rambutku?" teriakan menggelegar sang cinderella menjadi musik pengantar dipagi yang sangat cerah ini.

Membahana keseluruh penjuru ruangan hingga memabngunkan paksa semua penghuni yang masih bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut yang hangat.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Kenapa Hyung selalu menuduhku melakukan kejahatan?"

"Karena memang hanya kau yang memiliki wajah criminal disini." tuduhnya.

Kyuhyun memberengut sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Bisa saja kan wookie yang melakukannya." Kyuhyun mencoba berdalih dengan mengkambing hitamkan hyungnya yang pintar memasak itu.

Sebuah jitakan yang dilayangkan yesung mendarat dengan indahnya dikepala sang magnae. "Enak saja kau menuduh baby wookie seperti itu."

Heechul meremas kedua tangannya. "Bersiaplah untuk menyiapkan pemakamanmu cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Habislah dia kalau seperti ini caranya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menghindari kejaran hyungnya yang ganas itu. "Ampun hyung." teriaknya.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh sungmin yang nyaris saja menjatuhkan I-pad yang berada digenggaman tangannya ketika lengan itu mendekap erat lehernya, membuatnya agak sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Kesini kau magnae sialan. Jangan coba berlindung dibalik sungmin."

Kyuhyun tidak perduli dan justru semakin mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Namja jenius berambut brunette itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia bisa remuk kalau Heechul berhasil mendapatkan.

"Tolong aku minnie, Heechul hyung akan membunuhku."

"Kau jangan coba membelanya sungmin-ah." bentak Heechul. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas. "Aku tidak membela Kyuhyun. Dia menempel padaku."

Kata-kata sungmin mendatangkan senyuman iblis kemenangan yang sepertinya telah berhasil dia curi dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengut masam. "Ya, minnie. Kenapa sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku." rajuknya.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Kyu." tegurnya.

"Rasakan kau magnae sialan." rutuk Heechul puas. Rasanya senang sekali karena bisa menyiksa namja jahil itu.

Ketiganya lantas menoleh kearah pintu berpelitur mewah yang menjeblak terbuka disusul seorang namja berkulit bak salju melangkah perlahan kedalam ruangan sambil menenteng koper besar berwarna biru dengan agak kesusahan.

"Anenyong," sapanya canggung.

Seperti disambar petir, Kyuhyun dan Heechul berlari menghambur kearah namja itu dan kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kibummie, kau kembali." pekik Heechul girang.

Kibum nyaris saja jatuh terjengkang karena pelukan erat dua orang yang lebih seperti musuh bebuyutan itu pada tubuhnya tetapi sejurus kemudian namja yang memiliki killer smile itu hanya tersenyum lalu balas memeluk keduanya.

Suara teriakan kehebohan keduanya berhasil memancing para penghuni lain apartmen yang penasaran dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengecek apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi.

"Wah, Kibummie sudah pulang rupanya." ucap Leeteuk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman menawan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum ketika sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah ketiganya dan ganti memeluk namja bergigi kelinci itu erat. "Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya sungmin.

Kibum hanya tersenyum. "Aku memang sengaja ingin memberi sedikit kejutan."

Deheman keras yang sepertinya memang disengaja berhasil perhatian Kibum, namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja berbadan tinggi tegap sedang bersandar didinding dengan tangan terlipat didada sedang menatapnya intens.

Segera saja kedua orb bening itu berkilat penuh kesenangan dan berlari menghambur tetapi sama bukan kearah namja berbadan tegap itu melainkan kearah Hangeng yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu.

"Heebum-ah, kau semakin cantik saja." Kibum menarik kucing itu kedalam pelukan.

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya disela lekukan leher sungmin, menertawakan seorang namja berbadan tegap yang sedang memasang tampang ingin menguliti kucing yang sedang berada didekapan kekasihnya.

Sungmin memberikan sikutan penuh sayang diperutnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau baru saja kembali setelah menelantarkanku selama dua bulan dan yang kau peluk justru adalah kucing itu, bukannya aku." dengus namja pemilik lesung pipi itu kesal.

Kibum terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan acara mari menyapa kucing lucu tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan dari seseorang yang sedang merapalkan kutukan untuk kucing yang telah berhasil merampas perhatian kekasihnya.

"Siwon Hyung kalah sama kucing buduk." sindir Kyuhyun, dan segera dibalas dengan tatapan ingin membunuh oleh namja pemilik senyum joker itu.

"Diam kau magnae," selorohnya kesal.

"Uuu, Siwon hyung menakutkan." godanya dan sejurus kemudian tertawa dengan cara yang menjengkelkan.

Jengah karena merasa percuma menghabiskan tenaganya untuk meladeni kejahilan magnae yang tidak ada habis itu, Siwon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan tanpa diketahui mendatangkan senyuman diwajah Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kecemburuan hyung kesayangannya.

Siwon hanya diam sambil menatap jauh pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi suara hiruk-pikuk aktifitas orang-orang yang saling berlomba untuk bisa secepatnya sampai ketempat tujuan melalui balkon lantai tujuh sebuah apartmen mewah.

Namja itu bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ada sepasang lengan yang dilingkarkan dipinggangnya. Seseorang menyandarkan kepala dipunggungnya yang bidang.

"Hyung marah?"

Siwon menghela napas. "Tidak. Kau peluk saja kucing itu dan tidak usah perdulikan aku."

Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah hyung, kau tidak mungin cemburu pada seekor kucing kan?"

Siwon melepaskan pelukan kedua tangan Kibum dari tubuh dan kemudian berbalik menghadap namja itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Siwon menatap lekat sepasang onyx yang amat meneduhkan.

"Kau mengacuhkan aku demi seekor kucing. Apa aku pantas untuk cemburu?" tutur Siwon sakartis.

Kibum melingkarkan lengannya manja dileher Siwon dan kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir joker itu. "Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."

Senyuman mengembang diwajah Siwon dan kemudian balas melumat bibir Kibum tidak sabar. "Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tidak suka membagimu dengan siapapun termasuk kucing itu."

"Aku rasa hyung hanya sedikit berlebihan."

Siwon menatap Kibum sebelum kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku memang agak sedikit berlebihan."

Kibum membelai lembut rahang tegas Siwon dan kemudian membisikkan kata-kata yang sanggup meruntuhkan segala kekesalannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga,"

Kibum terkekeh. "Aku tahu."

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum keudara dan kemudian mendudukannya dipembatas balkon apartmen sehingga posisi Kibum lebih tinggi darinya. Namja berkulit seputih salju itu dengan sengaja melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Siwon membuat Siwon semakin gemas mengecupi setiap inci dari wajah cantik itu sambil sesekali menggitinya, membuat erangan menggoda Kibum tidak meluncur keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerang resah sambil sesekali menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal untuk meredam suara-suara yang mengalun masuk mengganggu gendang telinganya.

"Angh, Siwonie." suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar disebelah kanan justru malah semakin kencang dan membuat sekujur bulu ditubuh Kyuhyun berdiri karenanya.

Matanya perlahan melirik kerahan sungmin yang tenggelam dalam alam mimpi seakan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan desahan dan erangan yang berasal dari tetangga kamar mereka.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali bisa mencopot kedua telinganya agar erangan penuh kenikmatan itu berhenti memasuki kepalanya.

"Ouch, hannie," suara desahan dan erangan yang saling bersahut-sahutan semakin kencang terdengar dan kali ini berasal dari kamar disamping kiri.

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi sambil sesekali melirik kearah selangkangannya.

Rasanya sangat sesak dan menyakitkan. Sesuatu dibalik celana piyamanya sudah mendesak ingin dikeluarkan.

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Rasanya saraf dikepalanya telah tercabut dari akarnya ketika indera pendengarnnya menangkap dengan jelas suara hantaman punggung yang beradu dengan dinding disambut dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan.

Tinggal tunggu waktu saja hingga dinding beton itu benar-benar roboh karena digunakan sebagai sarana aktivitas sex berbau kinky.

Namja dengan suara indah itu mulai kesulitan meneguh ludahnya. Keringat merembes deras dipelipisnya. Kedua matanya dengan siaga menatap tubuh tergolek sungmin diatas tempat tidur.

Terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan sangat mengundang.

Kyuhyun menampar dirinya sendiri hingga pipinya memerah. Dia harus menghilangkan pikiran terkutuk itu dari kepalanya, kalau tidak ingin sungmin mematahkan lehernya.

Namja itu hingga bahkan bergidik ria membayangkan kemarah sungmin kalau dia mencoba menginterupsi kegiatan namja bergigi kelinci dialam mimpi, bisa-bisa besoknya dia sudah tidak memiliki kepala kalau mengingat bagaimana sensitifnya seorang Lee sungmin yang tidurnya terganggu.

Kesal. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menengangkan dirinya dengan melangkah keluar dari kamar dan kemudian duduk didepan televisi diruang tamu.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkah pelan menjajaki setiap anak tangga sambil sesekali menguap dan menutupi mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat mengantuk, tetapi kegiatannya menempah tubuh diruang Gym sudah menjadi keseharian yang tidak bisa dilepaskan darinya. Dia tidak mendapatkan otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna ditubuhnya dengan hanya bermalas-malasan, lagipula ini berguna sekalian untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah aktifitas hampir semalam suntuk bersama kekasihnya.

Senyuman kembali merekah dibibirnya kala mengingat hal yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Kalau boleh ditanya apakah dia puas setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu dan harus melampiskan hasratnya seorang sendiri, tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Kalau saja tidak mengingat dia sudah memliki rencana yang telah dia rancang jauh-jauh hari saat kekasihnya itu masih berada di paris untuk urusan Fashion, mungkin dia akan menjadikan namja itu tahanan kamarnya selama seminggu kedepan.

Langkah Siwon terhenti, dilihatnya sang magnae kesayangan sedang duduk diam di sofa dengan tampang datar. Televisi yang dibiarkan menyala sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh namja itu.

Kening Siwon berkerut heran. Tumben sekali magnae yang pemalas itu bangun lebih pagi darinya.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun Kyu." sapa Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh tapi tanpa minat.

Siwon semakin heran. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan adik kecilnya ini?

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab. Siwon mulai khawatir, apa mungkin adik kecilnya ini kesurupan?

Kantung mata yang mewarnai bagian bawah mata Kyuhyun sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau sepertinya situasi yang dihadapi Kyuhyun bukan masalah sepele. Sepertinya namja itu telah berada disini semenjak semalam.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau jangan membuat hyung cemas." ucap Siwon khawatir.

Belum sempat Siwon kembali memberondongi Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan, suara langkah kaki terburu-buru berhasil menyita perhatian keduanya.

"Kyu, kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku khawatir karena kau tidak ada."

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun segera menghambur kedalam pelukan sungmin dan memeluk namja berwajah aegyo itu kuat-kuat.

Kening sungmin berkerut heran. "Ada apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada magnae setan itu Siwonnie," seloroh Heechul yang entah bagaimana sudah berada diruang keluarga, tempat mereka berkumpul bersama dengan Hankyung yang tidak lepas berada disisinya.

Siwon hanya menganggat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku tudak melakukan apapun. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak aku bangun." jelasnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik kearah tiga orang itu tanpa melepas pelukannya pada tubuh sungmin dan mulai merutuk didalam hati. Benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau ketiga orang itulah yang menjadi sumber penderitaannya, dengusnya kesal.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian pribadinya. Pemuda itu tampak jauh lebih segar dan kemudian segera memulai ritual memilih pakaian dari dalam lemari.

Siwon melirik kearah seorang namja yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan bergelung selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Menyampirkan handuk kecil dilehernya yang jenjang dan kemudian melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidur. Membelai kening Kibum lembut hingga mendatangkan lenguhan pelan dari namja pemilik killer smile itu.

Kibum mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk menghalau cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk kedalam kamar mereka melalu celah jendela.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Apa kau ingin sarapan ditempat tidur. Aku akan mengambilkannya."

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak usah Hyung, aku akan turun untuk bergabung dengan yang lain."

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Kibum hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kibum mendudukan dirinya disebelah Siwon setelah memberikan Heebum makanan dipojok ruangan bersama dengan peliharaan para penghuni apartment lainnya.

"Kibummie, hari ini kau tidak ada acara kan? Kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama." tanya Siwon sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti gandumnya.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Heechul hyung membawa Heebum ke salon."

Siwon mulai cemberut. "Apa tidak bisa lain kali saja? Memangnya kucing itu lebih penting daripada aku."

Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah hyung, jangan seperti anak kecil."

Siwon mendengus tidak suka. "Yang anak kecil disini itu Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat berseberangan dengan pasangan Kuda dan snow white itu menedelik tidak suka mendengarnya. "Kenapa aku jadi ikut dibawa-bawa juga."

"Sudahlah Kyu, tidak baik bicara saat makan." tegur sungmin sambil meletakkan segelas susu hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

Sekarang semua penghuni apartmen sedang berkumpul, meja berbentuk segi panjang itu terlihat penuh dengan lima belas orang yang duduk diposisi mereka masing-masing. Bahkan pasangan Eunhae yang notabene selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan menari mereka juga hadir.

"Wah, ada apa ini. Kenapa kalian hari ini semuanya berkumpul." seloroh Kang-in takjub.

Pasalnya meskipun tinggal di satu apartmen mewah yang sama, kelima belas orang paling populer di Seoul university itu jarang sekali bisa melakukan sekedar ritual makan bersama karena memang memiliki kesibukan yang luar biasa padat.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus. Jarang-jarang kita bisa seperti ini." ucap Leeteuk.

Namja berjulukan angel without wing itu sedang sibuk menghalangi Shindong—namja bertubuh tambun yang menjadi leader group dance dikampus mereka—memakan jatah ayam goreng yang disiapkan untuk masing-masing orang.

Shindong bahkan sudah hampir menitikkan air liur, gemas ingin mencicipi masakan kepala chef sebuah restoran terkenal Di Korea, Ryeowook.

Sepasang mata setajam elang itu terus memperhatikan namja yang sedang memangku seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu sambil sesekali mengelus bulunya dengan sayang bersama Heechul yang sesekali tersenyum memanjakan kucing kesayangannya dan ikut tertawa. Sementara pasangan Heechul, Hangeng yang duduk persis disamping kekasihnya sepertinya juga merasakan kekesalan yang sama denganya, terbukti dengan wajah pemuda china itu yang terus ditekuk selama sesi sarapan. Apa tidak bisa sehari saja tidak membelai kucing itu?

Siwon menegak susunya dengan perasaan kesal.

Semua orang sepertinya mulai terlarut dengan kesenangan masing-masing. Eunhae yang bercanda bersama Shindong dengan saling memperebutkan buah apel terakhir yang tersedia diatas meja dan harus berujung dengan pertengkaran diantara ketiganya. Saling berteriak, merebut, hingga apel itu berpindah dari tangan satu ketangan yang lainnya. Pada akhirnya Leeteuk harus turun tangan dengan memotong apel itu menjadi tiga bagian.

Atau sungmin yang sibuk membujuk dongsaeng kesayangannya—Kyuhyun—untuk memakan salad sayur dan buah yang sudah dia sediakan khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ayolak Kyu, buka mulutmu. Sedikit saja. Ini rasanya enak, kau pasti akan suka." bujuknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menutup rapat mulutnya. "Shiroyo,"

Sementara Ryoewook dan yesung bercanda dengan tiga ekor kura-kura kecil kesayangan yesung yang diberi nama Ddangko brother.

Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa itu adalah nama teraneh yang diberikan untuk peliharaan. Ddadangko yang berarti kentang manis.

Itu karena yesung sama anehnya dengan nama yang dia berikan, seloroh Kyuhyun saat itu.

Sepertinya hanya pasangan Zhoumi dan henry yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kehebohan yang terjadi dan tetap memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil henry yang sesekali mencuri buah melon yang disiapkan sungmin untuk Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan sungmin.

Melihat wajah kedua hyungnya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mulai berbisik dekat ditelinga Siwon.

"Kalau aku jadi hyung. Sudah kukuliti kucing buduk itu." benar-benar bisikan setan yang terkutuk

Siwon melirik kearah Kibum yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengurusi Heebum hingga sama sekali tidak menyadari percakapan antara kekasihnya dengan magnae berotak iblis.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman iblis penuh kemenangan dan kemudian melirik kearah Hangeng.

Siwon tertegun dan kemudian menatap hanggeng melalui punggung Kibum, namja china itu balas menatapnya.

Dan entah apapun yang telah dibisikkan Kyuhyun padanya, sepertinya kedua namja tampan itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Singkirkan kucing itu. Pikir keduanya.

**To be continued**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**If you don't mind?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : they self and they parent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon. Tan Hangeng. Kim Heechul

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Spring

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Heebum?

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Are you good girl?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

**Dear Trouble**

"Hyaaaa, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bawa kemana ddadangko brother?" gema teriakan frustasi yesung akibat ulah otak jahil Kyuhyun yang kambuh menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat kedua namja tampan yang sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga dengan wajah datar saling menatap.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" desah Siwon penuh keputuasaan.

Hangeng menghela napas kasar. Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Memang terkesan begitu konyol, dua orang pria yang dipuja-puja oleh banyak wanita diluar sana justru malah merasa cemburu dan yang lebih parahnya hanya pada seekor kucing yang tentu saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"Aku merasa ini sangat konyol." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Sejenak mereka saling menatap dan kemudian kembali membuang muka.

Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga dengan langkah-langkah cepat sambil membawa kotak kecil berisi tiga kura-kura kesayangan milik yesung tetapi naas, saat hampir mencapai anak tangga paling bawah kaki Kyuhyun tersandung sepatunya sendiri dan mengakibatkan keseimbangannya goyah dan akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi wajah lebih dulu tepat ketika pintu apartmen terbuka, menampilkan sosok Heechul dan Kibum yang basah kuyup akibat terkena air guyuran kotak. Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana nasib ketiga kura-kura kesayangan yesung. Ddangko brother yang malang terdampar diatas karpet dengan posisi terbalik.

Yesung hampir histeris. Namja berkepala besar itu berteriak seperti orang kesetanan menyaksikan tragedi mengerikan yang menimpa anak-anaknya.

Yesung buru-buru menuruni tangga dan kemudian memungut Ddangko brother satu persatu. Beruntung karena kejadian itu ddangko brother tidak mengalami masalah serius, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau cangkang salah satu kura-kuranya sampai ada yang pecah.

Siwon dan Hangeng melirik melalui sudut mata sepak terjang sang magnae tetapi sejurus kemudian kembali bersikap cuek. Sepertinya bergelut dengan pikiran sendiri jauh lebih menarik ketimbang mengurusi kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada habisnya.

Heechul mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terkena siraman air dan kemudian melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang telah bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa seperti patah akibat benturan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Pasalnya karena kejahilan Kyuhyun sekarang heebum harus kembali dimandikan karena seluruh bulunya basah kuyup, belum lagi ada bau menyengat aneh yang menempel karena terkena air tumpahan. Jelas saja berbau aneh, itu adalah air yang berasal dari kandang Ddangko brother, padalah kucing itu baru saja selesai melakukan perawatan ekstra disalon khusus hewan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakan menggelegar yesung dan Heechul menjadi penyemarak disore hari yang damai.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berserta dengan penghuni apartmen yang lain plus yesung bersama wookie yang sedang membelai kura-kura kesayangannya yang baru saja menjadi korban kejahilan Kyuhyun sedang duduk menatap sang pelaku kejahatan yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam, tidak ada yang tahu apakah namja berusurai brunette itu menyesali perbuatannya atau tidak.

"Kau sudah dewasa Kyu. Seharusnya kau mengerti kalau tindakanmu kali ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau cangkang kura-kura hyungmu pecah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" nasehat Leeteuk.

Entah cara seperti apa lagi yang harus digunakan untuk mengendalikan kejahilan Kyuhyun yang tanpa ampun itu. Dalam kasus ini, sebenarnya sungmin bertanggung jawab penuh untuk memantau perilaku namja muda itu, tetapi tentu saja seharusnya hal itu telah tidak berlaku kalau mengingat kyuhhyun sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Aku akan membantu yesung hyung mencarikan cangkang plastik untuk ddangko brother." jawabnya enteng.

Heechul tidak tahan lagi, ditariknya daun telinga namja itu hingga Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyesali perbuatanmu. Kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi."

"Ampun hyung." melasnya sambil berusaha melepaskan telinganya dari jeweran menyakitkan tangan Heechul.

Dengan tidak ikhlas Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari telinga sang magnae yang telah memerah sempurna. "Sekarang minta maaf pada Hyungmu."

Khyuhyun mendelik sambil mengusap telinganya dan kemudian berdiri, membunguk penuh hormat kearah yesung. "Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." tuturnya.

Yesung yang duduk berdampingan dengan kekasihnya menatap wookie sekilas lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Gweonchana kyu, tapi kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi sayangnya hukumanmu belum berakhir. Semua koleksi konsolmu aku sita hingga dua minggu dari sekarang." tutur Heechul penuh kemenangan.

"Mwo, hyung sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya." protesnya.

Heechul menyeringai senang. "Tentu saja bisa. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Leeteuk dan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap kearah sungmin. "Hyung, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku."

"Kau harus bisa berpikir lebih dewasa kyu."

Kyuhyun mendengus dan sejurus kemudian menghempaskan dirinya kekursi sambil tidak lupa merapalkan kalimat-kalimat kutukan untuk Heechul yang menjadi otak kejahatan pelaku penganiayaan dirinya.

"Biarkan kami yang bicara dengannya." ucap Hangeng.

Semua orang meninggalkan ruang persidangan dimana Kyuhyun menjadi tersangka utama kejahatan dan hanya menyisakan Hangeng juga Siwon.

Ketiga orang itu saling menatap dalam diam.

"Aku dan Siwon akan membantumu mendapatkan semua barang yang disita oleh chulie, tapi..." suara namja berdarah china itu memecah keheningan.

"Ada syaratnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus membantu kami membuang kucing itu." sambung Siwon.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Hyung berdua cemburu pada kucing." mata namja bergelar magnae itu terkesan begitu mengejek.

Hangeng dan Siwon memutar kedua bola mata mereka jengah. "Kau tidak usah banyak bicara kyu. Lakukan saja kalau kau ingin barangmu kembali." ucap keduanya kompak.

.

.

.

Hangeng membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah damai kekasihnya yang masih terlelap nyenyak dalam tidurnya menjelajah dialam mimpi.

Matanya menatap seonggok gumpalan bulu yang berada dipelukan Heechul, bergelung nyaman ditempat yang seharusnya menjadi haknya.

Dasar kucing sialan, selalu saja mampu mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya.  
Heechul bahkan menolak ajakan untuk bercinta dengannya hanya demi seekor kucing, sungguh alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.  
Harga dirinya terasa dibanting.

Setelah memastikan Heechul benar-benar terlelap dan tidak akan terbangun, namja berdarah china itu menjulurkan tangannya meraih ponsel yang diletakkan diatas nakas dan kemudian segera menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara sahutan bercampur dengan gerutuan khas orang yang terganggu tidurnya.

"Cepat kemari Kyuhyun!" perintah Hangeng dengan suara perlahan sembari sudut matanya melirik kearah tunangannya, memastikan namja cantik bertubuh tinggi itu tidak terbangun dan menggagalkan rencana mereka, kalau sampai ketahuan, maka sudah bisa dipastikan nasib mereka semua akan berakhir tragis.

Terutama dirinya.

Mendengar nada perintah yang terselip disuara gege chinanya, Kyuhyun menggerutu dan kemudan bersingsut pelan dari atas tempat tidur hingga menyebabkan kasur sedikit berdecit.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku ketika tanpa sengaja indera pendengarannya mendengar suara Sungmin yang sekarang tengah terbangun sembari mengucek kedua matanya-yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyerang sang bunny boy-karena terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan seolah bisa dimakan.  
Namja dengan kepintara tidak perlu diragukan lagi itu menarik napas dalam dan kemudian berpaling menatap hyung kesayangannya dengan wajah sengaja dibuat begitu mengantuk. "Aku ingin kekamar mandi Hyung."

Sungmin menggumamkan kalimat ooh singkat sebelum kemudan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan bergelung diantara tumpukan bantal bulu.

Kyuhyun baru bisa bernapas lega ketika dia yakin sungmin telah benar-benar kembali menyeberang kealam mimpi.  
Namja yang memliki hobi mengisengi orang lain itu berjalan dengan langkah sepelan mungkin melintasi ruangan.

Kunci yang diputar dua kali mengalunkan suara klik cukup keras yang memantul diantara dinding-dinding kamar, membuat Kyuhyun was-was kalau-kalau suara itu berhasil mengusik tidur sungmin yang terlihat begitu lelap, jemari tangannya berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun saat menarik daun pintu agar terbuka.

.

.

.

Hangeng melongokan kepala menatap gumpalan bulu yang berada didalam pelukan tunangannya yang saat ini tertidur miring dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya dan kemudian menggerakan jemarinya berusaha sepelan menarik bola bulu berwarna abu-abu itu agar terlepas dari pelukan Heechul tanpa membangunkan sang majikan.

Namja tampan berdarah china itu hampir saja berteriak kaget seperti seorang wanita dengan jantung yang memburu ketika indera pendengarannya tanpa sengaja menangkap suara pintu yang berderit pelan hingga terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok kepala dipenuhi rambut yang telah acak-acakan khs orang yang baru bangun tidur, tidak lupa dengan piyama yang membungkus tubuh keduanya hanya dilapisi jaket untuk menghalau udara dingin.

"Hyung, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

Hangeng menggerakkan jemari diantara bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada kedua dongsaengnya itu agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun dan membuat sang cinderella yang tengah terlelap dialam mimpi terbangun lalu menangkap basah kedua orang yang tentu saja hangenlah yanga akan menjadi tersangka utama penyelinapan kedua manusia itu kedalam kamar mereka dan mendatangkan kecurigaan.

Kalau ketahuan mereka bertiga bisa dipotong hingga menjadi bagian terkecil.

Ketiganya sangat tahu untuk tidak berurusan dengan Heechul yang sedang dalam keadaan murka dan percayalah itu akan menjadi moment yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul yang masih mendekap heebum didalam pelukan agar terlepas sementara Siwon menarik tubuh heebum yang terkulai lemas dengan Kyuhyun yang meletakkan sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing dengan bulu tebal sebagai ganti keberadaan heebum agar namja itu tidak curiga.

"Eumm Hannie."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kalang kabut dan refleks menjatuhkan diri mereka kelantai dengan posisi menelungkup ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar suara lenguhan Heechul, sementara Siwon begitu ketakutan membuat heebum yang berada didalam pelukannya terbangun dan mengeong lalu membuat mereka ketahuan.

Ayolah, mereka bisa mati.

Hangeng sendiri sontak kembali membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur dan kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, matanya melirik kearah Heechul melalui sudut matanya dan kemudian menarik napas lega karena ternyata tunangannya yang galak itu tidak terbangun.

"Heebum, kau dimana sayang?" Heechul menangis dengan suara sesenggukan sembari menyandarkan tubuh lemas didada bidang kekasihnya Hangeng.

Kebiasaan heehul saat bangun tidur adalah memerika keadaan heebum-kucing kesayangannya yang sengaja diberikan nama gabungan dari namanya dan Kibum-lalu memberikan kucing itu susu, tetapi setelah dia mencari kesemua tempat dia tidak bisa menemukan kucing ras blue persian itu dimanapun diapartmen mereka.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Heechul tarik, heebum menghilang padahal dia begitu yakin telah mengunci kamar agar heebum tidak dapat kabur ataupun berkeliaran didalam apartemen saat malam hari.

Jadilah sekarang semua oarang diapartmen kalang-kabut berusaha mencari keberadaan kucing yang diakui Heechul sebagai anaknya sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menjadi pelaku utama hilangnya heebum hanya bisa bersikap pura-pura panik didepan semua orang agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.  
Hangeng melirik kearah Siwon yang tengah menengakan Kibum yang terlihat seperti akan pingsan ketika mendengar kabar kucing kesayangannya menghilang, sedikit banyak rupanya sepakat bahwa kali ini tindakan mereka telah berlebihan hingga menyebabkan kedua namja manis itu hingga sangat shock.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana sedihnya heehul saat ini, mulanya Hangeng berpikir heehul akan sangat marah sangat mengetahui kucingnya hilang, tetapi sebaliknya, Heechul hanya menangis dengan wajah pucat dan terus memanggil nama kucing kesayangannya.

Semua orang berkesimpulan bahwa kemungkinan besar kucing itu kabur setelah berhasil menyusup keluar kamar dan tanpa sengaja menemukan pintu apartmen yang kadang memang ditinggalkan dalam keadaan tidak terkunci hingga membuat ryewook yang kebetulan pulang paling akhir karena harus menghitung bahan makanan digudang direstoran tempat dia bekerja-menggumamkan rasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung telah lalai mengunci pintu utama.

"Sudahlah Wookie, semua ini bukan salahmu. Kita juga tidak tahu kalau heebum akan kabur." tutur Leeteuk sembari mengusap perlahan punggung sang eternal maganae yang terlihat sudah hampir menangis.

Leeteuk menatap kang-in yang kembali meletakkan gagang telephon ketempatnya. "Apa sudah ada kabar?"

Kangin hanya menggeleng dengan wajah lelah. "Kepala keamanan mengatakan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan saat mereka berpatroli tadi malam."

Saat ini semua penghuni apartmen sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga setelah semua orang terbangun pada pukul lima pagi karena mendengar teriakan histeris seorang Kim heehcul.

Sungmin meletakkan segelas teh hangat didepan Hangeng yang masih memangku heehcul yang telihat sangat lemas.

"Terima kasih sungmin-ah." ucapnya sembari membawa cangkir berisi teh hijau itu kearah mulut Heechul. "Minum dulu sayang."

Heehul hanya diam dengan lelehan air mata yang bahkan masih belum kering dikedua pipinya yang sekarang merona pucat.

Semua orang tetap hanya terdiam ketika bel pintu apartmen mereka berbunyi nyaring, mendesak penghuninya untuk melangkah membuka pintu tetapi semua orang tidak ada yang berniat melakukannya.

Menyadari sepertinya para penghuni apartmen terlalu sibuk membukakan pintu untuknya Jaejoong bersama Yunho yang sekalipun tidak pernah abesn bersama istrinya melangkah masuk kedalam apartmen yang ternyata ditinggalkan dalam keadaan pintu tidak terkunci.

Keduanya melangkah kedalam ruangan keluarga yang masih diselimuti keadaan hening tanpa ada satupun ocehan membuat kening jaejoong berkerut heran, tumben sekali para dongsaeng mereka tidak ribut.

"Hey, ada apa ini?"

Semua orang lantas menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri diantara mereka dengan agak kesusahan karena kehamilannya yang memang telah menginjak usia tua sembari memeluk sesekor kucing berwarna abu-abny dengan blu persian-jenis yang sama dengan Heebum.

Yunho membantu istrinya duduk disamping Heechul yang masih tidak bereaksi bahkan ketika jaejoong menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari heehul yang keliatan begitu shock, jaejoong hanya menghela napas sembari mengelus kucing yang terlihat nyaman bergelung dipangkuannya dan kemudian menatap Hangeng meminta penjelasan.

Tetapi belum sempat Hangeng memberikan penjelasan, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan mengingatkan jaejoong untuk segera menyerahkan kucing berada dipangkuannya kembali pada Jaejoong.

Kening Heechul berkerut ketika kucing berbulu abu-abu yang dia pikir adalah jiji-nama kucing kesayangan jaejoong yang berasal dari satu rasa dengan heebum- justru malah diberikan padanya. "Kenapa kau menyerahkan jiji padaku?"

Kali ini ganti kening jaejoong yang berkerut, namja cantik berkulit putih dengan mata besar menatap Yunho yang hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. "Ini Heebum. Kucingmu."  
Heechul terlihat linglung sembari menarik kucing blue persian itu kedalam pelukannya dan memeriksa bandul kalung yang dikenakannya, dan benar saja memang bertuliskan Heebum.

Heehcul lantas dengan serta-merta membawa heebum kedalam pelukannya. "Shukurlah kau ditemukan sayang." ucap Heechul penuh rasa shukur dan hanya dijawab dengan meongan singat oleh heebum.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Tadi pagi aku menemukannya diperempatan jalandimyeongdong, ak pikir heebum kabur setelah kau membawanya jalan-jalan. Jadi aku mengantarkankan." semua orang terdiam dalam keheningan sembari mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh namja bersuara sexy itu.

Sangat tidak mungkin kalau heebum hingga sampai kabur begitu jauh dari lokasi apartmen. Ditemukan dimyeongdong? Sungguh sangat tidak mungkin.  
Heebum adalah kucing rumahan yang sudah terlatih dan tidak pernah diajarkan untuk pergi keluar bahkan hanya sekedar keluar kelorong, lalu bagaimana kucing itu bisa berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya?

Jawabannya hanya satu, seseorang membawanya kesana.

Heechul dan Kibum sontak melirik kearah kekasih mereka yang terlihat gelisah ditempat duduk mereka dengan mata yang menyipit.  
Sepertinya mereka telah menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa, ampun chulie baby. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi."

Teriakan penuh kengerian seorang Tan Hangeng menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu persis apa yang dilakukan Heechul pada calon suaminya hingga berteriak mengerikan seperti dan membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya yang terasa kering dengan susah payah.

Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan pada Hangeng yang saat ini pasti tengah terikat diatas tempat tidur dengan kondisi tanpa busana semetara heehul menyiksanya dengan menggunakan ikat pinggang dan cock ring.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri terutama dengan Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan kilatan penuh kemarahan dikedua matanya dari seberang sana karena namja dengan julukan bunny boy itu sedang duduk persis dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Berkat mulut Kyuhyun yang- Hangeng dan Siwon kerap kali memperingatkan diri mereka bahwa Kyuhyun selalu seperti ember bocor-berhasil membeberkan semua rencana mereka hingga membuat Kibum yang tidak pernah marah sekalipun- merajuk karenanya dan sungguh demi kesengsaraan malam-malamnya yang harus dilalui dengan mendengarkan suara desahan dari kedua tetangga kamar mereka yang membuatnya harus menahan rasa sakit diselangkangan-dia melakukan semua ini tidak lebih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ya yang benar saja, tunggu sampai Siwon dan Hangeng selesai menerima amukan dari uke mereka, maka sudah bisa dipastikan Kyuhyunlah yang akan dijadikan sasaran pembalasan dendam selanjutnya.

Selamatkan aku Tuhan. Kyuhyun merapal dalam hati.

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukan jemari tangannya diatas meja disamping sofa tinggi yang didudukinya, menciptakan irama ditengah kesunyian yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti musik pengiring kematian ditelinganya, mata kelinci itu tidak sekalipun lepas menatanya.

Matilah dia kali ini.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. "Aku selalu memafkanmu Kyu. Tapi Heechul hyung sudah membakar semua konsolmu."

Kalimat terakhir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun seolah membeku ditempat duduknya dengan wajah pucat pasi, habislah semua konsol kesayangannya yang telah dia kumpulkan dengan susah payah dan juga tentu saja uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit sekarang pasti telah lenyap tidak berbekas.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis penuh penderitaan. "Aku tidak akan menghukukmu seperti yang dilakukan heehul hyung dan Kibum. Tapi hingga seminggu kedepan, kau dan Siwon hyung akan tidur satu kamar."

"Tidaaaakkkk."

Lalu bagaimana nasib Siwon saat ini? Kedaan namja itu tidak jauh mengenaskannya dengan keadaan kedua partnernya. Karena Siwon sedang memohon dengan wajah menangis didepan Kibum yang hanya memasang wajah datar karena kekasihnya yang terlahir dengan kulit seputih salju itu memaksanya atau lebih tepat diperintahkan untuk tidur diluar selama sesi hukuman berlangsung.

Mengetahui fakta dirinya tidak dapat menyentuh Kibum selama seminggu setelah penantian panjangnya membuat Siwon begitu frustasi, tidak ada yang meragukan Siwon dalam hal kehebatan diatas ranjang dan karena itulah Kibum menjadi kelemahan utama Siwon, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus tidur bersama Kyuhyun merupakan siksaan yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Kibum, kau rantai saja aku daripada aku harus tidur sekamar dengan tukang dengkur itu. Aku bisa mati."

Kibum hanya diam mengindahkan kata-kata rengekan Siwon sembari memasangkan i-pod dikedua daun telinganya.

**FIN**


End file.
